ATF: I'll Get It
by retirw
Summary: Even answering a door can be an adventure if the Magnificent 7 are involved.


**Author's note: **If the words are in italics they are thoughts. No Jehovah's Witnesses were injured during the creation of this story. This is my own simple way of protesting the lack of courtesy shown by not taking a "I'm happy with my own church and I'm not interested." and persisting in trying to convert me.

* * *

**I'LL GET IT**

"I'll get it," JD called as he hopped up off Josiah's couch as the doorbell rang. _Like I'm letting any of you clowns open the door when Josiah is expecting a delivery of Girl Scout cookies. Josiah's out in the garage setting up for that seminar and isn't in here to protect them. Even Ezra would scarf 'em down in a heartbeat._

JD peeked through the spyhole in the door before opening it. _Well it's not Girl Scouts. Oh Man I've been hanging around Buck way to long. I bad. _

JD pasted on his most innocent look and opened the door. "Hi" he smiled warmly at the two mature ladies standing on the stoop with their pamphlets from Jehovah's Witness.

Politely he listened to their presentation for a moment. "Oh you'll want to talk to my dad and his friends. He's in the garage. If you want to go around I'll open the door for you." JD offered sweetly before darting back in the house and closing the door.

"Mr. Dunne!" Ezra pretended shock. "Your sending those poor ladies to confront Mr. Sanchez. They'll never get away if they get involved in a spiritual debate with him."

Nathan winced and shook his head wearily having seen more than one 'spiritual debate' involving Josiah.

Buck paused a moment darting a glance toward the garage before deliberately settling deeper into the recliner. _I know nothing._

"Oh I don't think they'll last long," JD grinned and hurried over to press the button to raise the overhead garage door.

"Some of those Witnesses can be very determined," Ezra reminded.

"Josiah has Chris and Vin out there helping with his presentation," JD smirked.

"Presentation? What presen . . .!" Standish's words were cut off by a loud squeal of fright from the front of the house. Ezra darted to the front window in time to see the sedately dressed women rush to the street, dive in their car with no concern to propriety flashing him with a quite improper display of lower limbs and undergarments before pulling out with a screech of tires.

"**JD!" **Josiah bellowed.

"Yes, Josiah," JD asked innocently opening the door to the garage.

"Son that was mean," Josiah scowled trying to hide his amusement. Chris was braced against the wall arms wrapped around himself howling in laughter, while Vin lay on the floor giggling wildly.

"But they wanted to talk to you," JD said innocently.

"For some reason they never said a word," Josiah grinned and shook his head.

"Left peel out marks from them Sunday shoes they's wearin' on yer drive," Vin snickered.

JD smirked as Ezra took in the . . . contents of the garage. A horned alter sat prominently in the bay where the Suburban normally sat. Candles burned, a pentagram was drawn on the floor. Josiah, Chris and Vin were all clad in hooded robes.

"Did I forget to tell you that Josiah's doing a lecture on Satanic Churches and how to deal with them for the Denver P.D.?" JD blinked innocently.

"Does that recorder happen to be operating?" Ezra asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes," Josiah answered calmly.

"I have an acquaintance in the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit that would truly appreciate a copy of that confrontation," Ezra smiled widely revealing his dimples and gold tooth.

* * *

This is based on a real story that occurred to a pair of police officers of my acquaintance. They were setting up a training seminar for the local police departments. In Roy's garage complete with altar and robes when Roy's wife raised the garage door so that they could talk to her husband.

Satanic activity has been a real issue in my section of the country for a very long time. Despite what the media and many media groups would have you believe. Satanic Cults do exist and they aren't necessarily the peaceful law abiding groups that many would have you believe.


End file.
